Irresistible
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: **Finished** MUAHAHHA! It finallie uploaded!!!!! please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Irresistible  
  
Hola! Well here's a Trunks and Pan series I thought of. Please review. In this fic, it seems as if I'm in love with Spanish, but I just like it a lot! P.S. I won't be posting stories for about a week. I'm going on vacation.  
  
Ages:  
Pan: 21  
Trunks: 35  
~*~*~  
  
"Si. The Mole Poblano is an excellent choice," I cheerily said at the couple in front of me.  
  
I was a waitress at Juanita's Restaurant. It was a pretty decent job, perfect for a college girl like me. It paid 7 dollars an hour, and it was an authentic Mexican restaurant. The only reason I got a job here was that I could speak Spanish.  
  
It was Tuesday; a quiet night. Only Marcella, and I where working tonight. Looking around, I saw 3 couples in the whole restaurant.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and gave Miguel, our cook, the ticket. He gave me a platter of food. I waltzed out toward the couple and plopped the food in front of them.  
  
"Buen provecho," I said.  
  
Plopping into an empty booth, I sighed and looked at the stars. The door opened, and I stood up, fake smile on my face.   
  
"Bienvidos a la Juanita's Restaurant," I said in a perfect accent.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Spanish"  
  
I blinked twice then squealed. "Bra!"  
  
She smirked - Vegeta-esque. "You know it."  
  
We embraced and I smiled at her.   
  
"How are you? We haven't talked in a while," Bra said.  
  
It was true. I barely called her since of my hectic schedule, and it was the same for her.  
  
"Great. I'm working on my Master's in Science and I major in business."  
  
"Already? You were always the genius."  
  
At 21, I was pretty young and I hoped to work at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Bra, who's your friend?"  
  
It was when I noticed my friend's date. He was about 5' ll", had dark curly hair, and was muy caliente.  
  
Bra laughed. "I suck in introductions. Raul, this is Pan. Pan, this is Raul."   
  
He took my hand and kissed it. "Enchanted," he smoothly said.  
  
As I showed them to a table, I deduced he was Bra's new lover. Marisela took over and I took a break. I walked outside and sighed. Why couldn't I find guys like Bra? All I wanted was a smart, funny, handsome, and ambitious man. Okay, maybe I was going overboard, but still. I always seemed to attract smooth-talkers. Speaking of smooth-talkers, I wondered about Trunks.  
  
When Marisela showed Raul - who had a wondering eye - where the bathroom was, I sat in his seat.  
  
"How's Trunks?" I asked. Bra smiled.  
  
"Of course, you'd want to know," she said referring to my school - girl crush. "He's fine, but he broke up with that Rosita Carlos girl."  
  
"That model? I heard about it. The tabloids said she was a jealous bitch and he was cheating on her and all this junk."  
  
Bra laughed. "Rosita wasn't jealous. They just got in a fight and separated. End of story. Trunks is thinking about Carly Bibbs."  
  
Carly Bibbs. She was an actress. She was 4 inches taller than me (I'm only 5' 4") and had a more curvaceous build than me. She had flaming red hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
"She's gorgeous," I idly commented.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Bra asked, smirk on face.   
  
"Should I be?"  
  
The truth was, I was jealous. But not because I wanted Trunks- I'm over that stage- but because she could easily find someone. I admit, I consider Trunks my man, but I would never go out with him, after all he used to baby-sit me.  
  
"Anyways, what's the story with Raul?" I asked.   
  
Bra giggled. "I met him at a party. He's from Brazil, and so cute! I like him a lot, he might be the one."  
  
Bra had glassy eyes and I knew she liked him a lot. I also remembered the way his eye lingered over Marisela and me.  
  
"Be careful, Bra. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
She dismissed the idea away. "I can take care of myself. Besides Raul would never hurt me. I trust him."  
  
"Whatever, Briefs. I have to go home now. Call me when you get home."  
  
"I'll be at Raul's at night," she coyly said. "There's a Capsule Corp picnic at 3:00 and I have to go. You should come since you're all into business."  
  
"Okay, Bra. See you." I walked out the restaurant and flew to my dorm.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked at my watch. It read 3:15 P.M.. Classes lasted longer than expected and I decided to fly for lost time. Someone grabbed my hand, and I turned around to see Richard Nelson, the hottest guy on campus smiling at me.   
  
"Hey, Richard," I flirtatiously said. I always had a minor crush on him.  
  
"Pan. You are just the girl I wanted to see," he said.   
  
That was a total pick up line. "Oh really," I said with nonchalance.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with me, Saturday."  
  
Dinner. With Richard. There was only one possible answer.  
  
"I guess so. You have my address and number I presume," I said.  
  
"Of course. I'll pick you up at 8:00."  
  
I smiled at him. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow at school."  
  
I ran to a deserted corner and blasted off into the sky. I can't believe I'm going on a date with Richard. He was everything I wanted. With my adrenaline, I reached C.C. in a minute, I landed on the lawn and rang the doorbell. I heard some scuffling and the door opened.  
  
Before I knew it, I was in a bear hug by Bulma.   
  
"Pan-chan! It's so good to see you! You look great!" she exclaimed, referring to my red shirt and dark blue skirt.  
  
I smiled. "So do you, Bulma-san." It was true. Bulma didn't look a day over 30.  
  
"Thank you, Pan, but I'm just an old fart. The picnic is in the back."  
  
I walked in and looked around the Briefs living room. It looked the same as the last time I felt it. Which would be at least 3 years. The only thing was Vegeta on a couch, studying me. I smiled at him.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta-san."  
  
He grunted. "Have you been training, Brat?"  
  
I smiled. Even though he didn't admit it, I could sense he respected me.   
  
"Of course. I reached SSJ and I'm almost at SSJ2." I trained every spare moment I had.  
  
"Come here every Saturday at 5:30 am. I'll help you reach SSJ3," he said in a tone that wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"Okay, Vegeta-san or should I say Vegeta-sensei?" I asked.  
  
I saw a hint of a smile on his face when I added sensei.  
  
"Sensei sounds better," he finally said.  
  
"Why aren't you out there?" I asked, pointing to the backyard where Bulma was talking to a chairman.  
  
He scowled. "I don't want to be fake. That woman knows I hate company picnics."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm going to look for Bra. Good-bye, Vegeta-sensei," I said, walking towards the backyard.  
  
"Bye, Kakarot's grandbrat."  
  
I chuckled. Vegeta was difficult. I opened the sliding door, and I was transported into another world. People with business suits stood talking and people in casual clothes were there. Kids played in the Briefs' outdoor pool and some played in the indoor one. I felt like a stranger in a red shirt, blue skirt, and an orange bandanna on my head. Then I saw Trunks.  
  
His hair was the same, but he looked more sensual than the last time I saw him. He wore a black suit - he must be sweating under the hot sun. When he moved, you could see his muscles ripple from under his clothes. He laughed, and I couldn't help but admire him smile.  
  
Trunks then looked around and caught my eye. He studied me for a good while and I looked back. He made a move toward me, but something jumped in his path.  
  
"Pan!"  
  
I smiled at Bra. "Hey, girl."  
  
Bra smiled. "Glad you can make it. Saw you checking out my brother and he was drooling also. Is there anything between you two?"  
  
I smirked. "Please. Besides I have a date tomorrow." I looked back, but Trunks was gone. Oh well.  
  
Bra's eyes lit up. "Who?"   
  
Just when I was about to answer, Bulma came up to us.  
  
"Bra, help me with refreshments. Pan, could you do me a favor and find Trunks. He's disappeared somewhere," she rambled.   
  
Bra waved bye and I stood all alone. I walked inside the house and went up the stairs. 3 doors down and the one on the right. I opened the door a bit and gasped.  
  
Trunks was making out with a beautiful blonde - probably a chairman's daughter. The door creaked, and they broke apart. The girl's shirt was unbuttoned and her hair was a mess. Trunks looked unfazed and smirked at me.   
  
"Sorry," I muttered. The blonde scowled at me and mouthed "Suck it". "That would be impossible," I said out loud.  
  
"What?" Trunks said.  
  
"Well, that slut told me to 'suck it' and it would be impossible to do that."  
  
The girl looked mortified and brushed past me in a hurry.  
  
"Bitch," I muttered, and Trunks stared at me, amused expression on his face.  
  
I walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Are you next in line?" Trunks asked.  
  
I gave him the bird. "Hell no. Your mom wanted you, so she sent me to get you," I explained.  
  
He nodded and laid down on his bed.  
  
"You look better, Pan."   
  
I scowled. Some friend he was. I walked toward him and sat on his bed. "If that's supposed to be a compliment, you need help."  
  
Chuckling, he touched my back length hair. "Sorry. But you look different except for the bandanna," he replied.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I grew up, Trunks. I still like to fight, but I am a girl. I wear dresses and skirts now and I wear make up."  
  
He looked me in the eyes when he said, "Well, I kinda liked you better the old way."  
  
"I'm not going to change because you want me to," I snapped.  
  
He looked surprised and half-smiled as if he was embarrassed.  
  
"Don't get defensive, Panny. I missed you."  
  
At his words, I softened. I lad down on his stomach like old times and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm still the same. So who was that girl? You two looked kinda comfy," I asked.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I didn't get her name. It's just a fling."  
  
"Some things never change."  
  
Trunks sat up and my head knocked into something very hard.  
  
He looked away from me and we both blushed. I quickly sat up and smirked.  
  
"You seem to like the new Pan after all," I said. Trunks looked away.  
  
"It's because of that girl. Not you."  
  
"Harsh, Boxer Boy. But I know its not true," I teased.  
  
"Hey, Pan. Would you be interested to to go with me to New York?" he asked.  
  
That was where Rosita Carlos and Carly Bibbs lived. "New York?"  
  
He nodded. "I got four tickets. Bra's going, so you should come and invite Goten."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You should come. It'll be like old times."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
As I left his room, I realized that I missed Trunks more than I thought.  
~*~*~*~  
It isn't TxP yet, but it will be. If I get enough reviews, here's a preview of the next chapter. (I wrote 5 chapters. I'm really into this series.)  
  
Vegeta plays matchmaker.  
  
Funny, I know.  
  



	2. Training sessions, coffee for two, and a...

Irresistible: Part 2

Irresistible: Part 2 

Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews. You really do not know how much I appreciate it. I was so happy to find all these reviews. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. In this chapter, Pan does stuff she wouldn't usually do, but hey, the story must go on!

~*~*~*~

I stood in front of Vegeta who surveyed me.

"Go SSJ1," he commanded.

It was 5:30 AM and lightly drizzling. I had fleeting thoughts about sleep, but I powered up. Before I knew it, I was punched in the stomach. I doubled over and scowled at my sensei.

"Terrible defense," he commented.

"I didn't know you planned to attack me now," I muttered.

He leveled me with a glare. "I said training begins at 5:30 am."

"Well, in that case…" and I punched him in the face. He moved back a bit and smirked.

"Nice one, but don't stop," he said. He punched me in the stomach, and I did a flip in the air and launched an all out attack on Vegeta. He had excellent defense, so I didn't even land a punch. "Weakling," he muttered and I began to see red. I was one of the strongest fighters. I gave Vegeta a roundhouse kick to his head, and he flew and hit the tree. When he got back up, I was in a fighting stance.

We sparred like that for four hours and I was a mess. Vegeta had a few bruises while I had cuts that were openly bleeding. Still, I smiled.

"Good workout, Vegeta-sensei," I cheerily said.

We walked into the kitchen where Bulma, Bra, and Trunks where sitting down eating breakfast. When Bulma saw me, she almost had a heart attack.

"Pan, what in the world happened to you? You look terrible. Take a sensu bean!" she said, giving one to me.

I ate it and gave the infamous Son grin. "I was just sparring with Vegeta-sensei."

Vegeta huffed. "She's part Saiyan. Of course she can handle fighting."

Bra rolled her eyes. "Sparring? That's all you guys."

Trunks smirked. "You're just mad 'cause you wouldn't last even a minute without worrying about breaking a nail. Besides, Pan, you look terrible. I guess you aren't as strong as you thought."

Bra and I both gave him the finger.

"Do you really want to fight me? 'Cause I can open a can of whoop-ass even in my state," I threatened.

"Sorry, Pan. I have work. We'll fight later. And Bra, I know I'm hot and all, but incest isn't my thing," he said and Trunks was out of the door.

Bulma shook her head. "He's always like that. Here's some food for you," she said handing me a plate of bacon, Danish, and eggs.

"Thank you, Bulma-san."

Bra smiled at me when I sat down beside her. "We can gossip now! Don't you have a date tonight?"

With those words, everyone stared at me, especially Vegeta.

"With a human?" he asked, face curled up in disgust. Bulma scowled at him, but he ignored it.

"Who else am I supposed to date?" I asked, mouth full with food. "Besides, Bulma-san isn't a human."

Vegeta waved that away. "That's totally different. He isn't of your class, Brat."

"Well, Vegeta-san," I began, but he cut me off.

"Sensei. Vegeta-sensei," he growled.

I ignored it. "Most of my class is dead. And Uub and Marron are married. Who am I supposed to date?"

Vegeta shook his head as if the answer was obvious. "Trunks."

Cough, cough, cough, cough. I was choking on my eggs. I took a huge gulp of water. "What?"

Vegeta looked calm. "He's part-Saiyan. Besides, I don't want him to mate with some human."

Bulma became starry-eyed. "That's a great idea! I can plan the wedding. The bridesmaid dressed could be blue, no green! And the flowers…"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Vegeta was trying to play matchmaker. That was almost funny. **Almost**.

"Excuse me, but what makes you think I want to be with Trunks?" I huffily said.

Bulma's face fell. "What's wrong with Trunks?"

That was a hard one. I couldn't think of anything, but marrying Trunks? That was too weird.

Bra chirped. "I know why! Not only is he an egotistical bastard, but he looks like daddy did when he had that ugly mustache!"

"What???!!" Vegeta screamed.

Bra angelically smiled. "It's the truth."

Vegeta muttered curses under his breath, but didn't reprimand her. Instead, he went upstairs to take a shower. Bra had a leash over her father.

"Oh well. It was a nice thought when it lasted. Might as well do the dishes," Bulma said and left the room.

I shook my head. "No offense, but your parents are crazy! Trunks and me?"

Bra looked thoughtful. "I don't know. You two would look cute together and it would be nice for you to be my sister."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I have to go. I'm meeting Goten for lunch."

Bra's eyes lit up. "Goten? Is he still cute? Tell him I said hi!"

"Will do," I said and left.

~*~*~*~

Goten cancelled our meeting. He said he was going to New York, but I still wasn't so sure. Even though spring break was next week (when we would depart for New York), I might have a guy to hang out with. I went into Starbucks to get some coffee when I saw Trunks. Was that man everywhere I went, or what? I playfully pinched his butt and smiled up at him.

"Seems like someone was playing hooky," I teased.

He smirked at me. "I know I have a nice ass and all, but hands off." 

I rolled my eyes. "You wish! It's only 11:00 and you aren't in work. I wonder why?"

Trunks shrugged and moved up with the line. "It was a slow day and I decided to take a breather."

We reached the counter and he smiled at me. "I'll get you some coffee on me, just get a table."

"Thanks, Briefs."

I retrieved a table by the window when I was struck with a sudden thought. Trunks and I were acting like a couple. I admit, I am attracted to him, but I knew him way too long.

Trunks came with our coffee. "Three sugars and two creams, right?" he said, referring to how I used to drink coffee when I was 14.

I smiled, refusing to be charmed that he remembered. "Yep. So, what's up? Do you have any new rides in your office?" I teased

Trunks blushed. "Kami, no! I learned the hard way not to mix business with pleasure. Now my ex-secretary is bragging to the world she had my love child when it's really her little sister."

I laughed at that.

"So what about you? Do you have anyone?" he inquired.

I shrugged. "I have a date tonight."

"Who?"

If I didn't know better, I would say Trunks is jealous.

"Just some guy from school."

He opened his mouth to talk, but his phone rang. While he was talking, I wondered if he was attracted to me. He hung up and apologetically smiled. "I have to go. Are you and Goten coming?"

"Goten is, but I'm not sure."

"You should. What is Goten doing anyway?"

I laughed. "Goten is definitely a true Son. He's a taste tester."

Trunks laughed heartily. "Tell Goten I'll call him. Bye, Panny," and he kissed me on the forehead and left. 

Okay, he didn't like me in a different way since he called me Panny and kissed me on the forehead. But then again, he was attracted me. Why did I care anyway? I didn't like him or did I? All Bulma's and Vegeta's fault for putting thoughts in my head. I finished my coffee, and threw away the Styrofoam cup. I had a date to get ready for.

~*~*~*~*~

He was right on the dot. Before answering the door, I mentally checked myself. I wore an orange halter-top and dark blue jeans. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. "Hey, Richard," I said.

He wore a red shirt and dark blue jeans. His blonde hair was spiked and his green eyes were sparkling.

"Hey, Pan. You look great."

I smiled. "Same to you."

He escorted me to his car and opened the door. An extra 10 points for being a gentleman. He drove to Olive Garden, and opened the door for me. 

"I hope you like Italian," he said as we walked into the restaurant.

"Yeah, I do."

We gout our seats and a beautiful waitress came to serve our table.

"Hello. I am Lisa, your waitress. What would you like to have?"

Ah, the test. I wondered if he was going to flirt with her. But he didn't. In fact, he was the perfect gentleman. He was nice, sweet, charming, witty, and could hold an intelligent conversation that didn't include animalistic grunts. He drove to his apartment, and I started to get nervous. It was pretty obvious what he probably wanted.

He smiled at me. "Relax. I just have to get something. Come on in," he said. 

We went inside of his house and he turned on the TV.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Past the kitchen, on your left," he said.

I went in there and locked the door. I wasn't going to sleep with Richard. I think he might want to, but he respects me. I know he does. I heard a snicker and realized he was on the phone. With my Saiyan hearing, I could hear every single word.

"Yep, I'll have her in my bed by 10:30 PM. Pan Son will be mine."

Those words went through my head. And I trusted the jerk. I jerked open the door and walked towards the exit. I looked over at Richard and scowled at him. "You will lose that bet, I hope you know." He paled.

"Pan, I can explain," but he got punched in the stomach.

I left his apartment and flew away, tears blinding my vision.

~*~*~*~*~

Thank you, fluffy, **Regina**, **Lady6183**, shinigami379, N, Lady Ev, **Bee**, **PsychoPixieDragn**,** Lonna**¸ Angel, Ketty, animiluvr, Kalessan, **sHiNiGaMi,** **B-chan**¸ L, tiger, shadowlilly, **Shin no Tenshi**, PCTG, Zia, Tracy, somebody4someone, and drama-queen for reviewing. B-chan, I'll try not to disappoint you! Zia, that was informative. Thanks! Well, it's 11:40 here and I'm going to post this up now. 

P.S. Vegeta will be sorta playing matchmaker throughout the series.

You really want a preview? Ya sure? Oh, all right. I am not a hentai, but the preview is kinda weird. You just have to read the story to find out!!

What to expect: Brazilian leopard-print thongs.

Don't even ask. Just review and wait for the next chapter. Ja ne!


	3. Future (?) Father-in-law knows best and ...

Irresistible: Future Father-in-law knows best, and a trip to Victoria's Secret

**Irresistible: Future Father-in-law knows best, and a trip to Victoria's Secret.**

Hey! Well, thank you everyone for reviewing the 2nd chapter. More mayhem is in this chapter! In this chapter, Pan acts like a seductress. Please review.

~*~*~*~

I looked at the clock. It read 5:09 am. I should get up since Vegeta is going to train me, but I couldn't muster the strength. Last night's fiasco drained me away emotionally and I didn't feel like getting up. A fresh wave of tears threatened to overcome me when I remembered what Richard did. Bastard. And to think I trusted and liked him.

My digital clock read 5:11 pm. I really should get up. I would call to cancel, but Vegeta was the kind of person who would not take no for an answer. Might as well suck it up and take it like a Saiyan. Besides, if I imagine I'm hurting Richard, it might push me to SSJ2

~*~*~*~

I arrived there one minute late. Vegeta looked very angry. He was punctual, right down to the second and I knew I was in trouble. I landed in front of him.

"Hi," I weakly said.

"Why are you late?" he barked. Ouch.

"Well, I-I," I stammered.

"Well?"

"I overslept."

There. I said it. He was silent for a moment. With Vegeta, it was never a good sign.

"Why didn't you use instant transmission? Didn't Kakarot teach you?"

I gasped. In my self-pitying state, I forgot all about it. Stupid Richard. Guys screw you up.

Then Vegeta kicked me. A tree was in my path, so I flipped, bounced off the tree, turned SSJ, and attacked Vegeta.

"HAI!" I yelled. I imagined it was Richard and I landed a couple of punches and I kicked him in the gut.

He backed away and smirked. "You need to be punished for being late. I'm going to show you a little trick I learned from Chrome Dome and the Namek," he smugly said.

I had a sinking sensation because I knew what he had in store for me would hurt. Then there were three Vegetas. Three SSJ3 Vegetas.

"Oh shit."

I held my own for about five minutes then Vegeta #1 kicked me.

"You should never be late!!" he yelled as he fired a beam at me.

"AHH!" I yelled as I tried to counter it. My body started to grow and I realized I was turning SSJ2. Then it stopped and I fell on the floor. 

The three Vegetas became one and he smirked. "Don't be late next time. Meet you in the kitchen."

I felt like limp spaghetti. I knew I was going to be in pain tomorrow. I pushed myself up and walked toward the kitchen. There was a glass of water for me. Vegeta was drinking one for himself. Wow, even though I was late, he did something nice.

I noticed no one was downstairs. "Where's everyone?" I inquired.

"Woman is at a meeting with Brat. Bra is asleep."

"Oh," I said then nausea came over me. 

I ran to the wastebasket and there went last night's dinner. Even the food was horrible at the date. Vegeta looked at me, one eyebrow cocked up. I took a huge gulp of water.

"Damn, Trunks knocked you up already?"

I started to wheeze and I scowled at my sensei. I really hope I can't die considering there was about 4 oz. of water in my lungs.

"I haven't done anything with Trunks!" I indignantly said.

"But you want to."

I was going to protest when I realized he might be right. Dammit, I was falling for Trunks. And I didn't even want to like him. Vegeta almost smiled.

"I'm right! Well, I'll give you credit. You are much better than those stupid human sluts out there so I want you to mate my brat and keep the Saiyan heritage alive."

"There's a huge gap between crush and mating. I'm not even going to think about crossing it."

Vegeta studied me. "My brat of a son has woman falling over him. You will cross the line. You aren't as tough as you think you are. Trunks will get the best of you."

"I seriously doubt it. I'm going to go to my mom's house for breakfast. See ya, Vegeta-sensei." And I used instant transmission to leave.

~*~*~*~

After having breakfast and taking a long shower, my mother, Grandma Chichi, and I went shopping.

"Oooh! There's Victoria's Secret!" Grandma squealed. 

Mom and Grandma scurried of to the lingerie section while I wandered around the lotion section. Then I saw Trunks. Damn, he must be stalking me. As I studied his profile, I wondered if a little flirting wouldn't hurt. Putting on my best smile, I walked up to Trunks to play the seductress.

"Hey. I thought your cross-dressing days were over," I teased.

He looked up and smiled. "Sometimes, I feel the need to put on a wedding dress. It comes with the hair, ya know."

I laughed heartily at that. Should I or shouldn't I touch his shoulder. He probably would know I was flirting after all, woman throw themselves at him. Literally. 

"But, seriously, why are you here?" I asked.

"Mom ran out of her favorite lotion and of course she sends me to get it."

"Well at least you got out of work."

"Yeah. So how was your date?" he asked in a tone of nonchalance. 

It was so obvious he was jealous. "You're jealous, Briefs."

He leveled me with a glare. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs does not get jealous."

"Right," I sarcastically said.

"But seriously, how was it?"

I was not going to tell him my date sucked and I almost blasted the guy to the next dimension. Trunks would make fun of me. "It was pretty cool," I replied. _Then he tried to sleep with me_, my inner voice silently added.

"Where did you go?" he interrogated.

This was too funny. "Just some Italian place. What's up with the third degree?"

Then Grandma Chichi poked her head out and yelled. "Pan! They have some great underwear here! Even those leopard Brazilian-style thongs Videl told me you like!"

I just stood there, frozen in place. That was just perfect. Trunks started laughing like a baka and I looked like a tomato. I punched him the stomach and he wheezed a bit. 

"Shut up, Trunks," I growled.

He snorted. "Leopard thongs? Are you wearing one now?"

Then I had an idea how to turn this situation around to my favor.

"Would you like to see it?" I seductively said.

His eyes widened. He obviously didn't expect me to say that. I leaned against Trunks and pulled his head to mine. Our lips were almost touching and I could tell he wanted to kiss me. The desire in his eyes was evident.

"Tell your pants, its not nice to point," I whispered.

I immediately backed off and walked to where my mom and grandma was, leaving an embarrassed and speechless Trunks. A little flirting definitely didn't hurt at all.

~*~*~*~

So did you like this chapter? Personally, I liked the Vegeta line I threw in. *evil laughter* Anyways, what matters is what you think. Please review and if you don't like or find something wrong in here, please tell me without blatantly flaming me. You want a preview? Okay, here it goes and this time, you get two!

Pikachu, I choose you! And Late-night snacks.

Heh, I know you are wondering about the pokemon thing. Well, that's actually the title to the next chapter. Review please!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Car discussions, Pikachu! I choose you! ...

Irresistible: Car obsession, Pikachu

Irresistible: Car discussions, Pikachu! I choose you! And Late-night Snacks

Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing the 3rd chapter. I was so happy. Anyways, I added something else to the title. In this chapter, the real games begin. *evil laughter* :-ÞI really like this chapter the best. Some sap, and lots of fun! Oh yes, if you are wondering, Trunks is not stalking her. They are just meeting each other by coincidence. Also, the last part of this chapter, I got the idea from a book series called Sweet Valley Senior Year. Well, review.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. If I did, Trunks and Pan would officially be a couple. (They are, but you know how those writers like to keep you in suspense ^_~)

~*~*~*~

I sat in Biology II – the last class of the day. Richard was more of a jerk than I originally thought. He told the whole Satan University that I had begged him to sleep with me then gave everyone one of his friends blow jobs. Half the university believed him (Everyone _adores_ Richard) and jeered at me while the other half were unsure and most of them ignored me.

My sorority believed him and they probably were going to kick me out, but luckily my roommate believed me. It was times like these you knew who your real friends are. This kind of stuff made me wonder if high school was really over.

I heard a peal of laughter behind me and felt my cheeks go red. This was not fair. And to think I actually liked the jerk. The ball ran – signaling class was over- and I bolted out of the class room.

I walked through the hall and heard catcalls and jeers, but I held my head up high and ignored them. They were nothing anyway. All I wanted to do right now was go to my apartment and eat 3 pints of Ben and Jerry's chocolate ice cream.

I walked past the main office and caught a glimpse of purple hair. He walked out and spotted me.

"Hey, Pan."

I shook my head and smiled. "Trunks, we have been seeing each other to many times," I said.

He walked up to me and gave me a smile. "It's like faith is telling you to come with me to New York."

I rolled my eyes. "So what are you doing here? Don't tell me you came all the way here to see gorgeous me." I sounding like Bra more and more.

He held up a briefcase. "Business meeting. Since your grandfather owns this university, I came here to see if we could negotiate advertising Capsule Corporation in here."

"Oh. So did it work out all right?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. Quite well, in fact."

I heard whispers and turned around to see a couple of my sorority sisters talking about me. Screw them kicking me out, I'm going to quit. I hardened my face and turned back to Trunks. Trunks looked between those girls and me then he frowned.

"What's wrong, Pan?" he asked.

I shook my head. I couldn't let him know why I was mad. After all, I did lie to him about the date.

"Nothing, Trunks," I lied.

He grabbed my hand and looked in my eyes. "Pan, you should know by now I will always be there for you. You can trust me."

I melted under his gaze. If it weren't for the fact he would probably run away, I would've proposed to him on the spot. "Okay, I'll tell you. Could you take me to your house? I don't want to go to my dorm and I want to see Bra."

He smiled. "Okay. I'll show you my new car."

He led me to a black Alfa Romeo with a spoiler and a sun roof. I whistled.

"Nice car," I appreciatively said.

He opened the car door for me and slipped in. Not only was he cute, but also he was a gentleman. He slid in the driver's seat and started the ignition.

"Thanks. This one only goes 300 hp. The one at home goes a whooping 700 hp. Then I also have a ton of Ferraris™ and Chevrolets™."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seems like someone is obsessed."

Trunks shrugged. "I'm not obsessed. I just have a deep passion for them. Now tell me what's wrong."

I sighed and told him the whole story. When I finished, he had a huge smirk on his face.

"So your date is a bastard and you didn't have a hunky-dory time like you led me to believe?" he asked.

I scowled at him and looked out the window. "Yeah. Go ahead and laugh. I know its pretty damn amusing to you, but it isn't to me."

He touched my shoulder and patted me. "Don't worry, Pan. The guy's a jerk and he doesn't know what he's missing. Anyone who would do that to you, doesn't deserve you."

I blushed at his words. The boy could not get any cuter. "Thanks."

He parked the car and we walked toward the front door. He opened it and we heard muffled sobs toward the front door. 

"Bra," we said at the same time. We raced up the stairs to her room, and I opened the door. Bra was in a fetal position crying her eyes out. I sat beside her and hoisted her up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She hugged me and I hugged her back. "Raul! He cheated on me. I went to his house to say hi and he was in bed with that waitress from your restaurant! He didn't see me because he was too busy. I really liked him a lot! He wasn't one of my flings or anything. I really thought we had something!" 

Trunks' ki rose. "Do you want me to take care of him?"

Bra shook her head. She stopped crying, and her eyes weren't as red as I thought they would be. "No, Trunks. I could've done that myself. Besides I want to end it on my terms and dump him first."

I smiled inwardly. Bra is a definite survivor. I put on a big smile. "Well, I guess we have to do our ritual," I said with a big smile.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "A pow-wow? I'm gone." and he left.

Bra smiled. "But you have school."

"I'll skip it. After all my grandfather does own it and I don't want to go anyway because of Richard."

Bra raised an eyebrow. "Tell me during our post-cheating/dumping/breakup ritual. Just you, me, and tons of ice cream." 

"What about the movies? We can't do a ritual without girl-dumping-guy movies," I said.

Bra wrote a list and gave it to me. "Just get Trunks to get them for us."

I nodded and walked toward Trunks' door. It was slightly open and I peeked inside and smiled. Trunks was playing Pokemon Yellow™. He was holding a lime green Gameboy™ and he was jumping up and down.

"Pikachu! I choose you!" he yelled. "Gotta catch em all, gotta catch em all!™ Thunder jolt! Thunder jolt! Team Rocket goes blasting off again!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "So are you a pokemon master now?" I asked.

Trunks turned the Gameboy™ and turned deep red. Swiveling around, he gave me a glare. "Do you always spy on people?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "Of course not, Trunks-chan. I have favor to ask of you?"

"What is it?"

"Go rent Bra and me all these movies," I said, giving him the list.

He snorted. "Hell no. Get of your lazy asses and do it yourselves."

I smiled at him. "Well, I just might accidentally slip about you being a Pokemon master. If someone just so happens to rent movies for me, I'll forget all about it."

Trunks smirked. I had him and we both knew it. "You drive a hard bargain, Son. But I'll do it."

I blew him a kiss. I was becoming more flirtatious day by day. "Like you had a choice?" and I left his room, self-satisfied grin on my face.

~*~*~*~

It was 1:37 am; I ate nine pints of ice cream and I was still very hyper. I tossed and turned in the guest room. I got up and walked quickly down the stairs for some water. I flipped the switch and winced as lights flooded the kitchen. I tiptoed across the marble floor and went to the cupboard where the Briefs kept their glasses.

I took one glass and walked toward the refrigerator. I opened the door to look for water.

"Nice nightgown"

The glass slipped from my hand, but I hardly noticed the crash. Turning around, my heart stopped. Oh. My. God. What stood there was Trunks wearing black boxers and nothing else. His body was dripping wet and the kitchen lights were reflecting of his well-toned chest.

I recalled Bra telling me Trunks trained with Vegeta late at night so Trunks must have freshly showered and came down for a snack. I read somewhere that 35 was the peak of physical attraction so maybe that's why I'm lusting after him. Still, Trunks looked like a Greek god. And I wanted to be his sacrifice.

Then I blushed. I felt silly in the short baby-doll nightgown Bra let me borrow. I felt so naked, so exposed. Miraculously, I found my voice.

"You startled me," I whispered.

"I gathered," he said in a low, gravelly, sexy voice.

I mentally shook my head. _Lust is a sin, Panny girl_, I told myself. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He gave me a boyish smile. "I live here," he reminded me, the amusement evident in his voice.

I blushed feeling stupid. Not only was I half-naked, I was making incoherent comments. "Right," I softly said. The silence after my statement was deafening. "I'm going to clean up the glass," I stammered. I cringed inwardly at myself and turned around to pick up the glass. I squatted and pulled down on my nightgown. I didn't want to embarrass myself even more. I felt his eyes on me and sighed.

Before I knew it, he squatted beside me and started picking up glass.

"Be careful, Pan. You might cut yourself," he whispered in my ear. He was right beside me, so close. I looked at him and his eyes seemed to be inviting me. It would be rude not to accept. He must be paying me back for what happened at Victoria's Secret. If I kissed him, he would win, but this is one game I'm willing to lose. All I had to do was cross 2 inches and kisses him.

Then Vegeta walked in. He didn't even acknowledge us. He just took water for himself and left, but you could tell we amused him. Trunks stood up.

"I'll get the broom," he flatly said. 

I watched his retreating back and only one thought coursed through my mind. _This was not good. Not good at all._

~*~*~*~

Yes I am evil! I love this chapter!! Haha! *reader picks up lamp and throws it at me* he he. Well, at least you didn't have to wait a long time. I actually enjoy writing this story. Lots of fun to do! Oh, well here's a link to my website. [Boxer Boy's Lair][1] It's a shrine to Trunks. You guys **have** to look at the picture I drew of Trunks and Goten. I got the idea from the Charlie's Angels Soundtrack and I like to call it "Tangerine Speedo". My scanner program kind of screwed up the colors a bit, so please bear with me. Also, that is the first time I actually drew muscles on DBZ males. I'm telling you, you will laugh! I change the layout a lot, so don't be surprised if pages are different colors. I am also working on a Trunks and Pan shrine. Well please review. Pretty please with sugar on top?? Well see ya!

   [1]: http://www.trunks69pan.homestead.com/TRUNKS1PAN.HTML



	5. Pan, the Pimpette of the Season, Like Fu...

Irresistible: Pan, the Pimpette of the Season, Future (

Irresistible: Pan, the Pimpette of the Season, Like Future (?) Father-in-law, Like Future (?) Sister-in-law, and An Unforgettable Moment.

** **

Hey! Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing! I can't believe that I actually got past the 50-point mark. (Even if I did review my own story. ^_~) I am very happy because I never reached the 50-point mark. It made my day a whole lot better. Okay, this chapter is has sap, bonding, weird humor, and (of course) romance! (I am such a romantic. I don't think I can write a love story that has a tragic ending). This is the longest chapter I've written.I tried to be accurate with the time zones and such and I think I'm right more or less an hour. Please tell me the correct time and I'll fix it. This is what you guys have been waiting for. I'm just hoping it's not a typical T/P series. I hope its unique and that you guys like it. Also, don't assume that Bra and Goten are going to hook up in this fic. (I know I have some G/M, B/17, and B/U readers.) This purely T/P. Well, enough of my rambling! You better start reading, and review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ/GT. If I did, Trunks and Pan would officially be a couple. (They are, but you know how those writers like to keep you in suspense. ^_~)ó

~*~©~*~

We were supposed to meet Trunks and Bra at the airport at 12:00pm. The plane left at 1:50 and we would reach New York at 6:30 am, Eastern Standard Time. 

Goten rang the doorbell at 11:25 and I opened it and gave my uncle a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Uncle. Come on in and help me carry my suitcases," I cheerily said.

He walked in and looked at himself in the mirror. Goten was very concerned about his looks. "How do I look, Pan?" he asked.

I smirked and shoved one of my two suitcases in his hands. "I swear if you were anymore vain, you'd be a girl."

He gave me the death glareä (hey, Vegeta patented it!) and I innocently smiled. I grabbed my carry-on luggage and he took my other suitcase. We packed my luggage in the car and slipped into the backseat.

"Hi, mommy and daddy," I said.

Dad was a little teary eyed. "My little girl is going to America. Away from here."

Goten and I shared amused looks and Mom rolled her eyes.

"Gohan, Pan's been in space. And she was only 14 then. She can take care of herself. Besides Goten and Trunks will be there," she reassured.

Trunks. I haven't talked to him since Monday, but that man has been invading my thoughts. I sighed and looked out of the window. What did New York City have in store for him and me?

"Pan!"

I turned around and saw my dad looking at me from the rearview window.

"Oh, sorry. I just zoned out a bit," I apologized.

"I just wanted to know if you remembered your passport," he said, tears coming down his eyes.

Goten whispered in my ear. "He's worse than my mom." 

I laughed and Gohan scowled. "I heard that."

In about ten minutes, we reached the airport. I kissed my mom and dad goodbye and Goten and I walked into the airport. Bra and Trunks were already there. I noticed Bra had a huge smile on her face when she saw Goten.

"Oh yeah," I whispered, "I forgot to tell you. Bra said hi and wants to know if you are still cute."

Goten smirked and Bra ran up to Goten and gave him a big hug.

"Wow, Goten! It's been a while!" she happily said.

He smirked. "Yep, it has. And I'm still cute."

Bra scowled at me and I innocently looked away. I felt Trunks eyes trained on me and I started to feel self-conscious. Gathering up my courage, I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey, Boxer Boy. You ready for this trip?" I flirtatiously asked.

He smirked. "Ready as I'll ever be, Bandana Girl," he said, referring to my bandana. 

Was it my imagination, or was he coupling us. _Wishful thinking, Pan. Wishful thinking_, my cynical voice said. Goten came up to Trunks and they gave each other the "male" hug. I looked at my watch.

"You guys, we better get going. It's one o' clock."

Bra latched herself onto Goten's arm. "I'm sitting beside Goten. We have **so** much to talk about," Bra flirtatiously said.

Trunks and I shared amused looks. Then he offered his arm to me.

"Shall we go?"

I felt my cheeks flush. He was so cute and he looked so earnest. I couldn't resist. I hooked my arm to his and smiled.

"I guess so."

~*~©~*~

We arrived in the Kennedy Airport at 6:45 am. After going through customs and picking up our luggage, a limo took us to the Four Seasons hotel. Bra and I shuffled into the suite we shared.

"Sugoi," Bra yawned.

I nodded. "Yeah. If I wasn't so sleepy, I'd look around," I sleepily murmured.

Bra went into the bathroom and there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Trunks.

"I just wanted to see if you guys were settled in alright." 

I nodded, my face flushed. Even his presence could do that to me. "Yeah. Bra just went to sleep."

Trunks looked down at his shoes and put his hand in his hair.

"Um, Pan," he began, "Willyougooutwithmefordinnertonight?"

"What?" I asked, embarrassed. Trunks was deep red and I knew I was much worse.

"Sorry, I babbled. I just want to know if you would like to go out on a dinner date with me at 8:00 tonight. I know this really great place and I think you would probably like it. If you don't, we can go somewhere else if you like."

Trunks looked deep in my eyes. He really wanted me to come.

"Sure," I said.

Then he gave me the most gorgeous smile I ever saw. "Thanks, Pan."

I closed the door, leaned against it, and sank to the ground with a lovesick sigh. This was not good. I was falling for him. No, let me correct myself, I fell for him. I was in love. He didn't even have to kiss me. Just what he did, how he acted, what he said… Damn it! Why did he have to smile and say my name like that? Why did he ask me out! I definitely wasn't going to get any sleep this morning.

~*~©~*~

It was 12:29pm when I woke up. Bra was searching in my bag for something. 

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. I heard a very interesting rumor," Bra said.

I stretched and crawled off the bed. "What are you doing in my bag?" I sleepily asked.

"I just wanted to use your lip gloss. It is so pretty. Anyways, I heard a rumor."

"About?"

"You. More specifically, you and Trunks."

I mysteriously smiled. "Really? Well, if it's about me, I think I have a right to know."

Bra walked in front of me then stopped. "I heard - from a very reliable source I may add – that you are going out on a date. With Trunks."

Trunks must of told Uncle Goten, I presume. "Your assessment of your source was right."

Bra's eyes widened. "No way. When Goten told me, I didn't believe him… but wow. When did he ask you?"

"After you went to sleep, he asked me," I answered.

"Well, what time is he taking you?"

"8 o'clock pm."

"Good. We have lots of time to get you ready," she said.

I raised a hand. "Wait a minute. I don't want you to make me over."

Bra looked wounded. "Why not?"

"Because I want Trunks to like me for who I am. Not for what make up I have on," I quietly said.

Bra huffed. "Fine. I guess you just don't need me after all."

I felt my resolve weaken. Bra turned around, puppy-dog face on.

"Pwease?" she asked in a baby voice.

"No," I teased.

She tackled and pinned me. "Pwease, pwease, pwease, pwease, pwease!"

I laughed. "Alright!!! But don't make my make up too extreme."

Goten walked in. "Trunks is taking us to bru-" but he cut off when he saw the position Bra and I were in. "What's going on?" he asked.

I laughed. "Everyone wants a piece of me! I'm playing both of the Briefs!" I joked.

Bra got off and flicked me off. "Bitch. Get your lazy ass in the shower so we can get brunch then go shopping," she commanded.

I sighed, knowing I had a long day in store. I picked up the phone and dialed my mom's number.

"I'm going to tell my mom I'm safe," I told Bra.

"Moshi, moshi," my mom cheerily said.

"Hi, mom."

"Pan! I'm glad you're safe. How are you?"

"Great. I just wanted to tell you I was safe," I happily said.

"So how's New York. Your father is on the line now."

"Hi, Dad."

"Panny. *sob* You're safe!" he wailed.

"Yeah, I am. I miss you, Daddy," I said.

Bra yelled at me in the background. "Hurry up!! We need to plan your date!"

Oh, no. That was the worst thing Bra could do.

"Date?" my father asked, all sadness gone replaced by suspicion

"Heh, well. I.. uh… see…"

"Pan," he sternly said.

I sighed, knowing I would have to tell him. "I'm going on a date with Trunks."

"WHAT?!" I could practically see the blood vessel popping from his head.

"Dad, I'm an adult. I am responsible and-"

"Don't date him! He'll break your heart!"

"If he does, don't break his neck," I reminded.

"Pan, I'm forbidding you," he strictly said.

"What?"

"Pan, I don't trust him."

I started to get angry. I know my dad loved me, but he was so overprotective. I saw an empty chip bag and figured out how to get out of it. I started crinkling it.

"I cant hear you!" I yelled.

"Pan, don't date him!" my father yelled.

I put the crinkling chip bag closer to the receiver. "Too much static! Can't hear you! I love you dad! Bye!" and I hung up the phone. I know he wasn't going to be happy, but I had to deal with one problem at a time.

~*~©~*~

"Ouch!! Stop plucking my eyebrows!"

"Stay still, dammit!"

"It hurts!"

"Honey, beauty is pain. Remember that."

"Why did I have got waxed?"

"Knowing how in love you are, you'd probably sleep with him on the first date."

"I'm not a slut! I'm still a virgin!"

"Yeah right. Liar. Stay still or else."

"Or else what?"

"Oh, I'll think of something."

That was how it has been for at least 2 hours. After brunch, Bra took me to on a shopping trip to hell. (I like shopping and all, but not like Bra). Then I had a waxing session. (That was the most painful thing I ever did) Last, I had a facial. Bra was doing my make up and my hair by herself and she wouldn't allow me to look.

Then Bra's face was in front of mine.

"I am such the genius. You actually look great."

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Bra had outdone herself. The make up was natural. It just enhanced my face. My hair was in a sleek bun and curly tendrils framed my face. I looked beautiful. I looked at myself hard for a moment. I was lucky enough to inherit some of my mom's beauty, but I wasn't as pretty as her or Bra. I had a lean figure until I reached 16. I gained some curves but compared to Trunks' ex-girlfriends, I was a stick. I was just your normal, average, girl-next-door beauty. Yet Trunks Briefs saw something in me he liked. What he saw mystified me.

Bra hugged me. "You look gorgeous, Pan."

I hugged her back. "Thanks, Bra. But if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't look as good."

She shook her head. "No, Pan. You are naturally pretty. I just enhanced it. Even without make up, you look great. My brother is going to be blown away."

"He betters. After all that pain I've been through…" I mumbled and Bra laughed. 

There was a knock on the door and Bra smiled. "I'll get it. Just hurry up and get in your dress!"

I sighed and took my dress from the Macy's bag. It was a backless gold dress. I slipped into it and looked at my reflection in the full-length mirror.

I walked outside and blushed. Trunks looked handsome. He was wearing an ArmaniÔ suit. He never looked as good in a suit as he did now. I wanted to know what cologne he wore; it smelled great.

"Hi, Trunks. You look great," I shyly said.

He looked at me like he just saw me for the first time. "So do you."

Bra smiled and before we knew it, she snapped a picture. "Heh. I'm taking pictures of your first date. Don't worry. I'll make you two copies."

"If I wasn't in a dress…" I threatened. Bra just laughed.

"Whatever! Well, you two better go out and have fun! And remember Pan, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

~*~©~*~

He took me to a quiet restaurant by the shore. The full moon was shining and it was a very romantic setting.

"This is a seafood restaurant I know. You do like seafood, don't you?" he worriedly asked.

"Yes. Actually, I love seafood. You actually did something right, Boxer Boy," I teased.

He poked me in the stomach. "Well, I can't call you Bandana Girl."

"What, you like me better with the bandana?" I teased.

He gave me that gorgeous smile again. "You look great whatever you wear."

I began to redden furiously. If he continued complimenting me like this, I wouldn't survive this date. We easily passed the line and we sat at a table near the ocean shore.

A waiter came to our table. "Hello. Welcome to Ocean Shore. My name is Davis and I am your waiter. What would you like to eat?"

I opened up my menu and looked at it. "I would like to have the salmon with steak," I said. He jotted it down. 

"And to drink?" 

"Coke."

"And you, sir?"

Trunks put the menu down. "I would like to have the fried trout with oysters."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Coke, please."

The waiter left and I looked at the waves crashing. I couldn't believe my luck. Me, boring, old Pan Son, was on a date with the most eligible bachelor of the world. _Remember that, Pan. He could decide you aren't worth the trouble_, my inner critic reminded. One day, I was going to have to shut that thing up.

I looked at Trunks, and discovered that he was watching me. "What?"

He shook his head. "I just noticed you looking out in the ocean."

"Yeah. I really love the ocean, especially at night. And at this place, you can see the stars which make it even more romantic." As soon as those words were out my mouth,I instantly regretted it. Damn you, Dende! Just take me now! 

Trunks started laughing at me.

"What?" I said, starting to get defensive. That was probably the only way I could save face with him.

"You! You're so neurotic!" he chuckled.

"I'm not neurotic. Besides even if I was, can you blame me? You tried to seduce me!" I shot back.

He gave me a smug look. "Excuse me, but you wanted it."

I scowled at him. "I didn't want it. Not from you."

"Liar. Besides, what about you and what you did at Victoria's Secret? Weren't you trying to entice me then?" he reminded.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

We locked eyes and glared at each other. Trunks cracked first with a huge smile.

"I won," I chanted.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Luck. So seriously, Pan. What is your idea of a romantic date."

"Well," I began, "I would just like it to be a nice quiet place like at the guys apartment. It better be clean of course. The room would be darkly lit and there would be beautiful yellow roses tinted with pink scattered on the floor. Soft music would be playing in the background – preferably a jazz song or one of those soft 80s songs. The guy would be standing by a candlelit table, and he would be holding roses for me." I looked up to see Trunks intently staring at me. I couldn't stand it when he did that. It was like he saw me in a way no one else can. "What?"

He shook his head and smiled. "You. I would've never imagined you being such a romantic."

I gave him the Son grin. "Neither did I, Trunks."

~*~©~*~

I laughed all the way up the elevator. "I still can't believe you did that. Even though it was annoying how she was just staring at you."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that. But the look on her face when I said 'Take a picture. It'll last longer'… It was priceless," he laughed.

The doors opened, and we walked to my door. "I had, fun, Briefs. We should do it again sometime," I said.

Trunks face became serious. "Pan, I had fun also."

I looked up at him, and I started to get nervous. He was looking at me so intently, I started to squirm.

He looked away for a moment, then his attention was focused back at me. "Pan, I really want to kiss you now."

I didn't know what to do. I was in shock. "Why wont you, then?" I whispered.

He put his hand on my cheek, and gently touched my lips. Then Trunks' lips touched mine. He started off gently, like he was afraid I was going to resist. Then for the first time for this whole night, I knew what to do. I kissed him back. It was magical, wonderful. It was the best kiss I ever had or ever would have. It felt so right to be in Trunks' arms. All my troubles seemed to fade away under his kiss. He tucked back a stray strand of hair, and I shivered under his touch.

Then it was over. Trunks pulled away, and I saw him utter "Damn" under his breath.

"Trunks?" I softly questioned, confused at his actions.

"I'm sorry, Pan. I just have to go," he mumbled. 

I watched him open his door, give me one last look, and he closed it. I touched my lips and fell against my door. Why did Trunks run away from me. I sank on the floor and looked at my feet. Did Trunks really have feelings for me?

~*~©~*~

MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Ducks chairs, lamps, and heavy books* Damn, you guys are vicious! I admit, though, this is a very evil cliffhanger. I actually was going to end the chapter at "I kissed him back", but then I wouldn't be able to do the next part. Well, do you like? Right now, I'm in serious pain. (Stupid braces!) L Also, I might not be uploading stories for a while. I'm going in the really hard school program. (Kind of like a magnet program except harder). They expect me to write a book report during the summer and turn it in after Labor Day weekend. And I haven't even started the poster. K (I read the book. I love reading books) Littlelizzygurl and me are stuck in the same boat. Well, wish us luck. Please R/R. 

P.S. I can't give you a preview to the next chapter. It would totally mess up the storyline. But I'll give you this, everything will be revealed in the next chapter. I have it all planned out in here. *points to noggin*. Ja, ne! Love Âyoko#2001!! J


	6. Pillow Fights, Cheesy Pick-up Lines, and...

Irresistible – Pillow Fights, Cheesy Pick up lines, and False Kisses

**Irresistible – Pillow Fights, Cheesy Pick up lines, and False Kisses.**

Hey! This is a very stupid Ryoko#2001 typing right now. ::Hitting head against wall:: Since I'm such a dumbass, I was looking at my stories and I saw a file which I didn't create. (I thought I didn't) It turns out that it was files to the last three chapters (Including this one and the last chapter) and I deleted all of them. -_- The worst part is that I saved them on a 3 ½ floppy disk. (Like I really want my mom or sister to read my stories. Do you know how much trouble I'd be in!) so I can't go to the Recycle Bin and get them. Right now, I'm very angry with myself 'cause I'm such a baka. So I'm typing them all over and I'm mad since I liked how I wrote the chapters. I believe they all had proper grammar. Well, here's the next chapter where everything is revealed. I just hope it's as good as the one I typed and deleted. Please R/R. ::Still hitting head against the wall::

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ/GT. If I did, Trunks and Pan would officially be a couple. (They are, but you know how those writers like to keep you in suspense. ^_~) 

~*~*~*~

It was 6:45 am and I was wide awake. Only one thought ran through my mind. Trunks kissed me. Me. I touched my lips for the tenth time that morning and sighed. I was euphoric – I was incredibly lucky to be kissed by Trunks. I was the happiest girl in the world – I felt as light as a feather. I was happy and a silly grin was on my face.

_But he ran away_. I sighed and instantly fell from cloud nine to rock bottom. I forgot about that. Well actually, I just refused to remember. Why did he run away? I thought he had fun and he said he wanted to kiss me. I didn't ask him. Figures he'd run away. Trunks was so confusing.

I stretched and climbed out of my bed. I was going to talk to Bra – she'd definitely have some ideas to why her brother ran away from me. I tiptoed to her room, slowly opened the door, and grinned.

Bra's hair was in a mess. It was tangled and she was snoring quite loudly. There was a small pool of drool on her pillow. _I guess the princess isn't so high and mighty after all_, I thought. It was comforting seeing Bra like that – it made her seem more human. She was intimidating just like her father. 

"Bra," I whispered, gently shaking her. She rolled over to the other sighed.

"I didn't do it," she mumbled in her sleep. I shook her harder and one eye opened.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," I teased.

She angrily sat up and gave me a glare. "What the hell are you doing in my room? Don't you have any regards to time!"

I just smirked and sat down beside her. "Geez, good morning to you, too. I thought 'Hey, Pan! How was your date with my brother' was going to come not your bitching and moaning, but I guess I was mistaken."

Bra sat up immediately, sparkle in her eye. "Oh yeah! So how was your date? Did you sleep with him?" she enthusiastically asked.

I chuckled at Bra. "Aren't you the subtle one. No, I didn't sleep with him, but I had a great time. Your brother is a great guy. He's handsome, witty… There's something so irresistible about him… I don't know how to describe it. He's just amazing. Very charismatic and a sweet person when he wants to be."

"So is that all that happened? You fall in love with Trunks and think all this mushy shit about him? Did you sleep with him?" Bra asked, sparkle starting to diminish at the thought of Trunks and I not doing anything at all.

I shook my head. "No! I was taught to wait. But Trunks did kiss me…" I murmured, voice trailing of. I felt like I was in eighth grade again – I can't believe I kissed and told.

Bra gave me a huge smile, her eyes shining. I guess I sparked her interest again. "So how was it?"

"Nice…" I said.

Bra raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and gave me the no-shit-Sherlock-look. We both knew no girl in the right mind could kiss Trunks and say it was just nice. My comment was probably the biggest understatement of the millennium.

"Fine," I cracked, "I loved it.It was the best I ever had or ever would have. It was so passionate and so sensual. I loved it so much, I wanted to fu-" but Bra held up a finger and waved it in front of me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. And you were taught to wait. But if it really was as good as you said, how come you aren't in his _boudoir_?" she asked.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. I lifted my knees up to my chest and looked at her. "Well, after he kissed me, he ran away… Why did he, Bra? I thought he liked it. I know I did."

Bra did the same as me with her legs. "Well, the only reason I can think of is that the kiss was a mistake…"

A mistake. That word sounded so desolate. I hope with all my heart it wasn't a mistake. "Mistake? Why?"

"Pan, just lay low. Don't ask him about the kiss or he'll probably back away. He'll be afraid you might be like 'He's my boyfriend!', you know all peppy and shit," Bra counseled.

I jumped up, anger starting to take over me. "But, I want to find out why he ran away, Bra!"

She got up in my face also. "Listen, Pan. Just do what I say. I know him better than anyone else."

"So why did he run away?"

We stood there, glaring daggers at each other and Bra looked away first. I sighed and my shoulders sagged. I shouldn't be angry at Bra, after all it isn't her fault her brother is a dumbass.

"I'm sorry, Bra. I shouldn't have snapped," I apologized.

She gave me a smile. "Don't worry about it, I understand. Just be yourself and he'll talk to you. Let Trunks make the first move."

I hugged and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Bra. You're the best. I really owe you one," I said.

She huffed and folded her arms. "Yes, you do owe me. You interrupted my beauty sleep!"

I shoved her and laughed. "Get out of here, Bra!"

She picked up a pillow and attacked me. "No, you get out!"

It was a full-fledged fight. As I kicked Bra's ass, I realized she's right. Trunks would think I'm going possessive. The more I mused over it, I realized that was definitely the best way to approach him. I was ready for whatever happened.

~*~*~*~

When Bra and I walked downstairs, we saw Trunks and Goten pointing at beautiful girls and laughing. I stared at his profile and sighed. What was up with that man? One minute, he's making out with me; The next minute, he's ogling girls with my uncle. What was Trunks thinking? Bra gave me an encouraging pinch and I grimly smiled.

"Hey, you two," I cheerily said, Son smile on my face. Goten mirrored my look, but Trunks looked a little wary. He was probably afraid I was going to kick his ass or something. But I wouldn't unless he gave me reason to do so.

"Hey, Pan. Did you have a nice night?" Goten asked, smirk on his face. Trunks looked up at me again. He was afraid I was going to take a leaf out of my grandma's book and pull out a frying pan.

But I just smiled. I admit I wanted to squeeze out everything from Trunks, but I was going to be the epitome of calmness. "I had fun. It was pretty cool, I suppose. What about you, Trunks?" I asked, finally addressing him. He finally smiled and looked at me in the eye. He realized that I wasn't going to hurt him and I wouldn't badger him about the kiss even though I wanted to.

He shrugged and gave a smile which could only be described as relief. "It was fun." We locked eyes and I knew he would tell me what the hell happened.

Bra and Goten looked back and forth between us, bewilderment perceptible. Bra cleared her throat, and I finally tore my gaze away from his baby blues.

"Sorry to interrupt that little Kodak moment, but we have more important things at hand. I think we should go shopping, I don't want to spend my whole New York vacation doing nothing at all."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Bra, we went shopping yesterday, remember? Besides, its not like were not doing anything at all. I'm sure Trunks has something planned," I said.

Bra gave me an evil smile. "You're only saying that 'cause you're in love with him." I felt my neck turn deep red and I suppressed the urge to attack her.

Trunks had a huge smirk, but he didn't comment. "A day without going to the mall is like hell to Bra."

Bra then turned to her brother. "Shut the hell up, Trunks. You know you like shopping just as much as me."

Trunks scowled at her. "If you were any bitchier, I'd buy you a dog collar." I laughed uproariously and Bra gave me The Glare.

"It was funny!" I said, face red from laughing. Bra gave Trunks and me the finger.

"Thanks a lot, Pan. See if I make you ever when there's some party," she growled. Like I really wanted her to anyway.

"Oh yeah," Trunks said, "There's some high class party at the Plaza Hotel, and we all are on the guest list because of me," he smugly said, reminding us of his status.

Bra smiled, like what Trunks said proved her point. "See, we do need to go shopping. Afterwards, we can eat."

Goten gave Bra a smile. "Sounds good to me." Bra beamed up at him.

Trunks and I sighed. "Whatever, Bra," Trunks said. Bra always got her way.

Bra and Goten started to talk animatedly and walked ahead, leaving me with Trunks. I looked at him expectantly. 

"I know you're wondering about last night," Trunks said.

I nodded. "Yeah, actually I am. I just want to know why you kissed me. I mean if it's a mistake, I'm okay," I lied.

Trunks looked down at his feet then up at me. "It wasn't a mistake, Pan. I just was… shocked that I enjoyed it." Something sounded weird about his voice; it had an undertone of something else, but I couldn't put my finger on it. But I brushed it off. 

"I enjoyed it, too," I shyly admitted.

He gave me one of his gorgeous grins and I couldn't help, but smile back at him. We started to slowly walk, and he gripped my hand. I looked up at him in surprise and he just smiled. "So, Pan. Do you want to be my date for the gala?" he asked.

There was only one thing I could say to him, but I wanted to tease him a bit. "Two dates in two days? I don't know, Trunks. We might have to rain check," I teased.

He ruffled my hair and smirked. "Oh really? Well, I just might slip about your, how do I say it, obsession about thongs. Maybe if a certain someone goes with me, I'll forget all about it."

I laughed at Trunks. "Desperate much? But you do drive a hard bargain, and I'll accept. Might as well, anyway," I bantered.

"Like you wouldn't?"

And for once, I didn't have a snappy comeback line for that.

~*~*~*~

New York was an amazing place. It was always moving. We went shopping at Macy's and I bought another dress. My father wasn't going to be happy with the bill. We went to Chinatown and got some souvenirs and I almost was mugged. I kicked the shit out of the guy who attempted it.

Now, I was in my room, trying to apply my makeup for the party. Bra was true to her word, and I actually was kind of sad. I was carefully applying my mascara when Bra burst through my door in a flurry. A long, jagged streak was across my forehead.

"Damn you, Bra. You made me mess up my make up," I swore.

She just shrugged and spun around. She wore some silver halter thingy which looked great. "So how do I look?" She asked.

I grumbled and started to repair the damage. "Great as usual. While you look great, I look like shit."

Bra blinked twice then smirked. "Aw. Is someone nervous with her little dwate with Trunksie-wunksie?" she teased.

I gave her the death glare and sighed. "No, I'm not nervous. I'm just intimidated by all the people who are going to be there and how many people are going to see me."

Bra raised and eyebrow and I realized how pathetic I sounded. "I can't believe I'm acting like this," I whined.

"Like what?"

"I'm just all scared about everything. I'm afraid I won't live up to the media's expectations of Trunks' date. I should be the happiest girl in the world. Even though Trunks and I aren't a couple, he practically admitted to me that he liked me. But, I'm acting so damn neurotic. I'm actually wanting to make a good impression to impress Trunks."

I half-expected Bra to comfort me and assure me that I would do fine. But she just looked down at her feet and up at me. She was holding something back from me.

"Spill it, Bra. I know you have something to tell me," I said. I narrowed my eyes at me friend and with a sigh, she sat on my bed.

"Well, Pan," she cautiously began, "You know that a lot of celebrities and paparazzi are going to be there. Right?"

"Yeah, of course," I said, not comprehending at what she was getting at.

She sighed again and continued. "Well, among those celebrities, Rosita Carlos and Carly Bibbs are going to be there. Rosita did always have a tendency to get really jealous and possessive of her ex-boyfriends. And Carly Bibbs is very attractive and likes Trunks. I think Trunks might still be attracted to her."

Oh shit. That was not good news at all. Great. Bra let those things sink in for a while. A gorgeous and jealous ex-girlfriend and another gorgeous girl who would have been his girlfriend if I hadn't have come along. Bra saw the horror on the face and gave me a strained smile.

"I just wanted to warn you, Pan. I'm not saying anything will happen, but you never know. I mean, you don't have a thing to worry about! Trunks definitely likes you, not the Carly Bibbs girl," she weakly said. She gave me a smile, but it faded away when she glance at my face. "Are you okay, Pan?"

I gave her a small smile. I didn't want her to worry. "I'm fine, Bra. I don't care who the hell they are or could've been. I'm Pan Son, greatest female fighter in the universe, and if they mess with me, I'll kick their asses!"

Bra smiled, relief obvious. "Good. Now hurry up so we can meet the guys!!"

I finished applying my make up and sighed. What was going to happen at that party? Something was going to go explode, and I knew I was going to be on the wrong side of the blast.

~*~*~*~

The limousine stopped and someone opened the door for us. Screams erupted everywhere and flashbulbs went off. Trunks stepped out onto the red carpet, my hand in his. The crowd's roars became deafening and I started to feel a little nervous. We slowly walked, stopping a bit to shake hands. Glares were focused on me, after all I was with Trunks, but I just brushed it off. Bra linked her arm with Goten, and a huge smile was on her face. We stopped to pose for a picture and we finally reached the door. The whole "walk" had been thrilling and disorienting.

"You handled the 'walk' well," Trunks whispered into my ear.

I blushed. I didn't know I was that transparent. "Of course I did, Briefs. Now let's go to the party."

Someone led us through a maze of hallways until we reached the VIP room.

The VIP room was also an amazing experience. It was darkly lit and the walls were burgundy. Cream-colored couches filled the big yet homey room. Soft jazz music played from the amazing speakers. The celebrities there seemed untouchable. They just stood there in small clusters, talking to each other, not caring who walked in. But when someone noticed me with Trunks, a ripple started. It was slow at first, but soon all the conversations came to a pause to stare at the mysterious girl on the Trunks Vegeta Briefs arm.

It was overwhelming and I began to feel self-conscious. Their eyes finally stopped bugging out of their heads and they turned around back to their conversations, but I swear I heard something about a "black-haired girl with Trunks".

Trunks let go of my hand and gave me an apologetic smile. 

"I have to mingle, Pan. I'll be back," he said.

I shook my head no. I couldn't handle this pressure. I was a fighter, not a socialite. "Trunks, I really don't think I can handle th-" but I was cut off by a short but amazing kiss on my lips. 

Trunks gave me that gorgeous smile of his. "I know you can, Pan," and he left me in my bliss. Somehow, I felt powered by his kiss. Aargh! Damn! I sound like some cheesy-ass romance sap. 

I felt a sudden chill on my neck, and turned around to see what it was. But I saw no one staring at me. Weird. I walked around the room, hearing whispers and low laughs. Then I saw Rosita Carlos. She had beautiful black wavy hair. It reached down to her waist. She had black expressive eyes and a sexy, pouty lip that rivaled Angelina Jolie's. She was gorgeous. Then she glared at me. She must have seen Trunks kiss me.

I turned around, not wanting to get into some bitch fight. _Why are you scared? You could kiss her ass anytime_, a proud Saiyan voice said. That was true. I'm Saiyan and far more superior than that bitch. I may not be as pretty or tall, but I could win in a fight anytime.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and I spun around to see Rosita Carlos giving me a glare that could rival Vegeta's. I inwardly smirked, knowing this could be interesting.

"Yes?" I innocently said.

"Back off, bitch."

"What?"

She glared at me. "I don't know who the hell you are, or who the hell you think you are. Trunks is my man so you need to back off."

My Kami, this was really humorous. Rosita Carlos was definitely the type of person who always got what they wanted. But this time, she wouldn't. "Excuse me, but you and Trunks broke up a while ago. So you need to step off."

She looked appalled, like she couldn't believe anyone had the audacity to talk to her like that. Then she spun off. I mentally patted myself on the back, took some champagne and food, and sat on one of the couches.

A very attractive guy, probably in his mid-twenties, sat beside me and gave me a smile. "Your father must be a baker 'cause you have some nice buns," he smoothly said.

I started to choke on the cheese thingy I was eating. I gave him a furious glare and he was unfazed. "That was terribly rude and a lame pick-up line," I reprimanded.

He just smiled. "Your father must be a terrorist 'cause you are the bomb"  
  


I felt my patience start to run thin. _I will not kill that annoying human. I will not kill that annoying human_. "No, my father isn't a terrorist unless I tell what some fucking bastard is trying to do to his baby girl," I said. The guy walked away and mumbled something about me being a bitch. Whatever. The door opened and Carly Bibbs walked in.

All conversation ceased for the second time this night and I could see why. Carly Bibbs was absolutely gorgeous. Even more beautiful than Rosita Carlos. She had this aura about her, it was cool and calm and it intimidated me. Her confidence was palpable. She didn't walk or waltz into the room, she floated. She was the kind of person you couldn't tear your eyes away from even if you tried. All of the males' eyes were focused on her, even Trunks. She was my worst nightmare, the other woman, whatever. All I knew was that she was some sort of goddess. It should be illegal to be that pretty.

Then she made a beeline for Trunks. She gave him a demure yet seductive smile and he smiled back at her. As I watched them flirt back and forth, an emotion which could only be called jealousy coursed through my veins. Along with jealousy, came betrayal. Trunks kissed me. Twice. So why the hell was he flirting with that girl. So what if she was beautiful, talented, smart, amazing, self-confident, and a goddess. I saw Rosita Carlos scowling at Carly Bibbs and felt slightly better.

He finally finished talking to the "goddess" and walked over to me. He saw my face and gave an apologetic smile.

"Pan, don't be like that," he begged.

"Like what?" I coolly asked. He gave me the puppy-dog look and I almost relented. Then I remember how disgusted Vegeta would be and I decided to be cold for a little longer.

He sighed. "I was just talking. Don't get all jealous."

I leveled him with a glare. "Pan Son doesn't get jealous. Besides, if you were just talking, why do you feel the need to defend yourself?"

Trunks sighed and changed the subject. "So how's the party?" he asked.

I shrugged and took a sip of my champagne. "It's okay. I told of some jealous bitch and almost kicked some guy's ass 'cause he had a lame pick up line."

Trunks chuckled. "You always get into trouble, Pan."

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me," I said. 

Something in Trunks' eyes snapped. I didn't recognize the emotion, but it scared me. He leaned down, eyes focused on something past me and kissed me. I was surprised; I didn't mind it, don't get me wrong, but Trunks was acting way to weird. He pulled away and I looked up at him. Triumph mingled with guilt and sadness (?) was in his eyes. I turned around to see what he was staring at and gasped. 

Rosita Carlos, was glaring at us. Her eyes were like black daggers and if looks could kill, I would be with my dear Grandpa in Heaven right now. I had a sudden realization what was happening. Trunks was using me. I looked back at him and my worst fears were confirmed. He looked even guiltier and his eyes were begging for mercy. The only problem was that he wasn't going to get any.

I took a resigned sigh, knowing what I had to do. My heart was breaking; I never thought he would do that. I looked into his eyes and he flinched.I was just a game to him, but I was going to end match on my terms. I leaned up and kissed him. Unlike the other kisses, this one was painful. This time, I knew it wasn't real, just like all the others. Cameras flashed all around us and I pulled away. Fear was in Trunks' eyes. Good. Fear should be in his eyes after what he did. I pulled him closer and whispered into his ear.

"Don't ever use me again."

~*~*~*~

*Hiding in a trench* Don't kill me!!! I had to end it there!!! I have bad news. The next chapter will definitely take a looooooooooooonnnnnnng time to continue. My school has so much work for me… it's insane. So please review, it will definitely inspire me to write faster. P.S. Visit my Trunks and Pan shrine. It's still in the making, but it's pretty darn good if I do say so myself. :)


	7. Classy Bathrooms, Rabid Squirrels, and T...

Irresistible – Classy Bathrooms, Rabid Squirrels, and Too Much to Drink

Irresistible – Classy Bathrooms, Rabid Squirrels, and Too Much to Drink

Hey!! I'm in a typing mode even though I have tons of homework. I decided to type this much faster than expected since I got so many threats and "you're so evil!" reviews. And also sooo many people have emailed me and begged for me to type it up faster and upload! I felt so special!! ^_^ ::Very scared:: Well, here's the 7th chapter. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much for liking this story. You really, honestly, don't know how happy I feel about this actually being successful. And it's all because of you!. I seriously considered if I should stop the series because its in New York right now, but I didn't mention the World Trade Centers so I think I am okay. I also would like to express my sympathy toward the families who were torn apart by terrorists.

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ/GT. If I did, Trunks and Pan would officially be a couple. (They are, but you know how those writers like to keep you in suspense. ^_~)

~*~*~*~

I refused to cry.

It was about 11 o'clock. I was in one of the Plaza Hotel's many bathrooms stalls. They were very nice, bathrooms. They had little toiletries and flavored soap. There were huge comfy couches thatyou could just sleep on and the bathroom stalls were nice and huge. In any other circumstances, I would've taken in the beauty and enjoyed it. But right now, I was in a stall, trying not to ball. All because of Trunks.

I can't believe he used me. I was supposed to be his friend and maybe something more. But the asshole didn't feel the way I did. He just used me to get back at his bitchy ex-girlfriend. I was the perfect guinea pig; I was a friend of the family, and he knew I wouldn't run to my dad and tell on him. I had too much dignity to admit to my dad when I was wrong and he's right. That's why he used me.

A single tear came down my cheek and I wiped it away, convincing myself that to really cry, you would have to shed at least three tears. I was still in shock. I couldn't believe that Trunks would use **me** of all people. I was supposedly his Panny-chan. If anyone would have told me Trunks would use me like he did, I would have laughed and called them a liar. 

The door to the bathroom opened and I recognized Bra's ki. I slowly opened my door and let Bra catch a glimpse of my heartbroken face.

"He used me," I said, disgusted at the pitiful tone in my voice. Ugh. Vegeta would be so ashamed of me right now.

Bra gave me a hug and another tear fell down. _It was only two tears_, I reminded myself. I still haven't officially cried.

"I know, sweetie. Goten is out there right now, chewing him out. My brother is such an asshole," she said.

"I just can't believe he would do that, you know?" I whimpered into her shoulder. She wiped away my tears and gave me a weak smile.

She shook her head. "Who would've thought he would use you to get back or get his Rosita back. I can't believe he would go and hurt you like that." Count on Bra for unintentionally pouring salt in my wounds.

I looked up at her and forced my lips into what I hoped was a smile. "Bra, I need some time alone, okay?"

She nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "It'll be okay, Panny. Trust me."

She left and the last tear strolled down my cheek. I was officially crying now.

~*~*~*~

Central Park was very deserted in the early morning. Only hobos who gave birds crumbs and drug dealers were around, and luckily I saw only two of them. It was just the way I wanted. Peace, quiet, and no bastards. I flew towards a park bench and sat on it, enjoying the view of the lake. My hair was up in a ratty ponytail, and my eyes were rimmed with red. I sniffled a bit and enjoyed the warmth of my old sweats.

I was depressed. There was no denying my emotions. I was utterly and completely depressed. I sighed, wondering why he was invading my thoughts. After everything he did, after all the shit I dealt with, I still loved him. I wanted to work things out with him. He was the only one I wanted, no matter what he put me through. A squirrel came next to me and tried to scratch me. What the hell? I blasted it into another dimension, not feeling guilty at all.

With a resigned sigh, I realized that I was going to talk to him. I loved him too much and the thought of him and me never speaking again hurt me deeply. I would talk to him – not today or tomorrow, though; I still was raw from yesterday, but I would eventually talk to him. I felt his ki approach me and started to get nervous. No, not now! I look like shit! It was amazing that I still cared how I looked in for him.

He landed softly and tentatively walked toward, like he was afraid I was going to bolt. I wanted to bolt, oh I did, but if I showed emotions, I would be more vulnerable. He sat beside me and heaved a deep sigh. He was waiting for a reaction, he was waiting for a scream, a slap, anything, except silence.

"Pan, I'm sorry," he said. Nothing came from my mouth. I wanted to hear his lame ass excuse.

He eyed me warily then continued. "Pan, I really hurt you. It was wrong of me to do that. I am so sorry for hurting you like that." Omigod, he must have been dropped on his head when he was a baby if he thinks I'm actually going to accept that.

"You mean so much to me, Pan. I just want for you to forgive me." He looked at me, pleading for a reaction. And I gave him a glare that would've scared Vegeta. He flinched under my cold stare. I saw him begging for forgiveness in his eyes. He was trying to use that puppy dog shit on me.

He gave me a pleading look, and I finally let one emotion show. Anger. I was disgusted at him. 

"You need to get your own material than borrow from my uncle," I snapped. His eyes widened and filled with hurt, but I was on a roll. "I mean, I am not one of your chicken-head ex-girlfriends, so don't expect me to fall for the same line that they did."

He stood up and gave me a glare, but mine was much colder. 

"Pan, don't get all self-righteous. I meant what I said. I'm sorry for hurting you, and bruising you like that. I know what I did was wrong-" but I cut him off. He was trying to use the pity card.

"Don't even go there! You are sounding like some chessy-ass soap opera drama shit. 'Oh, forgive me Babara. I am so wrong!' Make up your own fucking material. And I can't believe you have the balls to call me self-righteous!" I yelled.

He stood up and turned around then looked back at me, frustration visible. "Pan, I mean it! You mean so much, to me! I am sorry for using you like that. I didn't mean to let it go out of control… I was wrong, and I know it, please understand."

"How many other girls have gotten that excuse? 100, 200? Am I supposed to feel special? In fact, I remember you bragging to be and my uncle about how some chick fell for that line. Trunks, you are nothing but a stupid-ass bitch who thinks with his pants, not his mind. I do not accept your 'apology'," I harshly said.

He grabbed my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "But, Pan, I lo- lo-"

Was he going to say he loved me? If he did, I would forgive him, Kami knows I would.

"I love being around you, Pan," he lamely said.

My heart hardened. That flicker of hope died and I wasn't going to let him back into my heart. "Leave me alone, Trunks. I have nothing at all to say to you."

"Pan-" he said, touching my wrist, but I shoved him off.

"Get the hell away from me, bastard!"

He gave me one last pleading look and flew away. When I was certain he was out of earshot, I began to cry.

~*~*~*~

"Give me another Bloody Mary," I said to the bartender. It was the tenth one of the night. I was at The Groove. It was a fast-paced bar with loud music. The pulsing lights distracted me easily. I was already hit on by five guys who I just ignored. They walked away mumbling something about "Ice-cold bitch", but I really didn't care. I was finally getting the numbness you get from alcohol. I thrived on it, I needed it. I never usually drank – getting inebriated wasn't exactly something I would do. But tonight, I would break my rules just a bit.

He slid the drink to me and I mumbled "thank you". I sighed, and thought about Trunks. Damn him. But the alcohol was making the pain of him go away. But I know it would come back tenfold tomorrow along with a monster hangover. I started to look at guys, appraising them. Hmm, not bad, but not Trunks. Ew! No way in hell could that be Trunks. Oooh, pretty nice, but not Trunks. Then I saw a guy that could be Trunks. Blue eyes, purple hair, damn he looked good. Waitaminute, that **was** Trunks. Oh shit. I could tell by the way he was looking around, Trunks was searching for me.

He spotted me, ran over to where I was sitting, and took the drink out of my hand. 

"Come on, Pan. We are going home," he roughly said, grabbing my hand, but I shrugged him off. 

I started to move my hips and giggle like a fool. The small rational side was asking what the hell I was doing, but the alcohol side was so much greater. "Come on, Trunksie! Dance with me!" I tried to kiss him, but he pushed me away. I playfully pouted even though I was a bit hurt. "What? You don't want to kiss me?"

He sighed and held me at arm's length. "You have no idea how much I want to, but you are drunk. Come on, let's go," he murmured.

What? He wanted to? Before I could ask him what that meant, I started to feel light-headed. I fell into his chest and his arms instantly surrounded me. Trunks's cologne smelled so good. I inhaled his scent and buried my face in his chest.

"Come on, Pan. We are going back to the hotel," he whispered.

I yawned, become very tired all of a sudden. "Good night, Trunks. You smell sooo good."

He picked me up and I thought he said "I love you". I was going to look up, but darkness engulfed my mind.

~*~*~*~

I'm evil!! Okay, well at least I finished this chapter. The next one will take a while cuz I'm depressed. :( Well, hope that I'll feel better. Peace! And remember to review!!!!!!


	8. Monster Hangovers, Living Breathing Soap...

**Irresistible: Monster Hangovers, Living Breathing Soap Operas, and The end!**

            *Whistles*. Guess who's back… Back again… Yeah, yeah, it has been a while, eh? Well school finally gave out a break, I *gasp* had no homework! Yep, yep, someone up there likes me, I guess. So here's the last, overdue installment to the greatest thing I've written. *Sniffle* THANK YOU ALL YOU 107 REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU MAN! Here ya go. Enjoy! Love always ~me

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. If I did, Trunks and Pan would officially be a couple. (They are, but you know how those writers like to keep you in suspense ^_~)

~*~*~*~*~

The sunlight filtered through the blinds, and gently caressed my face, and its rays hit my eyes. I turned around so I would be able to receive some more sleep and not receive such a rude wake up call. I took a deep breath, and froze. These pillows did not smell like my pillows, no siree. Opening my eyes, I looked around, taking in the décor, and becoming scared. I was disoriented. _This is not my room. These are not my pillows._ I was scared; what if some pedophile took me into his room and took advantage of me? What if I wasn't a virgin anymore! I shook my head, and inhaled the pillows again. The scent smelled familiar… Like Trunks's cologne. I was in his hotel room.

            The question now was how did I get here? After what happened at that damn banquet, there was no way in hell we had a night of passion together. I inhaled his scent again [it smelled so good!], and the memories started to flood back to me. I went to a bar, and I hit on him. I was drunk. I groaned, feeling like a retard. I remembered all the things I said, I must have sounded so **stupid**. A huge headache hit me, and I recognized that as a hangover. Great, as soon as I get recollected, I get a hangover. There were two pills of Advil and a glass of water on the counter. Aw, how sweet, he thought of me.

            I heard the shower running, and realized he was in there. Good, now I can make my getaway. I was too weak to actually stand up, so instant transmission would be the right thing. I started to concentrate, and I stopped, my head hurt too much. _Note to self: Do not get inebriated for the hell of it_. I had to get out, dammit! I didn't want to face him after what happened. I'm indebted to him now… Well actually, now we're sort of even because he saved me, therefore I didn't really have a reason to be mad at him anymore. Lucky him I was such a sweetheart, that I'd acknowledge his presence.

            The door opened, and he glided out, looking more beautiful than before. He was only in a towel [!!!!], and the sun was glistening off the water on his body in all the right places. His hair delicately framed his face, and his eyes were bluer than ever. I felt myself blush under the covers, and gave an inaudible sigh. This was some sort of punishment, it must be. I hate you, Dende, its all your fault. He seemed to notice my ki, and gave me an intense glare, the one when you look at the person, and it seems that if you are the only two beings left on that planet. Time stops for you, even Kami glances upon you. I broke it, feeling as if I lost something, and looked at the window, noticing the huge skyscrapers. He sat down at the couch, across from the bed.

            I sat up, and continued looking down. I could feel his powerful glare on me. It seems to me that he thought we were even now. That I should listen to him, forgive him, love him. Out of all of those, I unfortunately did the latter, but he didn't need to know that. Time passed by, and this was a very awkward moment. Should I speak to him? I wanted to, but, he should be begging for my forgiveness. But I need some sort of communication, this silence was killing me, and he seemed to be thriving of it. I bet he could smell my nervousness. Clearing my throat, I decided to make the first move.

            "Good morning, Trunks," I softly said. Still no response, not even a flick in his turbulent blue eyes. They looked stormy… sort of like a tempest. Yes, that's it, Hurricane Trunks was hitting me in full force, and I was damn scared.

            What could I say to him? He was too beautiful. Why was I so afraid? Is it because I'm so willing to forgive him just because he saved my ass from a bar? Or because I'm ready to? Ahh, damn all my thoughts.

            "I remembered what happened last night… Thank you for not taking advantage of me."

            Still, nothing. His eyes were still tempestuous, hiding his emotions. Finally I decided to crack a joke.

            "I guess you knew that I'd need Advil, the way I was, right? Haha…" My voice trailed off, and I was completely mortified of how stupid I sounded. I could never ever make fun of Grandpa's lame jokes again.

            Finally, there was a reaction: amusement. His eyes were mocking me; he was amused. I started to get peeved. Here I am, going out of my way to speak to him, and all he can do is mock me. My ki slightly flared, and that amusement crept down to his face in a form of a smirk. He stretched a bit, and I watched with slight admiration how his muscles rippled. I was a complete and total basket case.

            "Trunks, dammit, why the hell are you so amused? You should be damn grateful I'm going out of my way to speak to you! After the way you treated me!" I yelled. Screw plan A, I decided just to straight out bitch. I communicated better like that, anyway.

            He was still smirking, and he calmly answered me. "Grateful? I should be grateful? Shouldn't you be grateful that I saved your ass from probably being raped? The way you were drinking, you would think you were downing water. Panny, I apologized, it's not my fault you have anger."

            "No, no, no, don't act all sanctimonious around me, mister!" I retaliated. "You did wrong. You took advantage of me and used me to get back your ex-girlfriend!"

            His smirk disappeared, and he looked sort of annoyed. "Pan, you always say the same thing! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry? I could cry until blood comes out, I could yell it to you until my voice becomes hoarse, I could ambush you with flowers until I go broke, and you still wouldn't forgive me. You're so damn stubborn. I messed up, I acknowledge it, but… everyone makes mistakes."

            I gave out a bitter laugh. Unbelievable, he actually was fighting back with me. "Funny, Briefs, just because you may have gotten me out of a tight spot, doesn't mean I have to forgive you. Yeah everyone makes mistakes, just like how your parents really did make a mistake when they had you! Wasn't it you who told me your parents wanted to have an abortion the beginning because they thought they weren't capable of taking care of you? They should've, and maybe you would've have hurt so many girls feelings. Just like how you drove Marron away, and you're one of the reasons she doesn't talk to any of us anymore!" The moment I said those words, I knew I went to far.

            In a second, I was against the wall. I wasn't hurt, but I was pretty sure I was about to get punched in the face. His eyes were full of fury; he wasn't even super saiyan, but his power was past that of a SSJ2. I was afraid, real afraid. I quickly glanced down at his hands, and energy was radiating from it. If he was to get into a fight with me, I wouldn't win. He was controlling his anger, I could tell, and that's what scared me because if he was holding in his rage, only Kami knows what is power was.

            "Pan," he said in a low voice, "I want you to get the hell out of my room right now."

            I started to get a bit defensive. "Hey, you aren't kicking me out!"

            He slammed his fist right beside my head, and I gave out a whimper. I'm such a weakling.

            "I, I" I began to stutter, but his look silenced my pleading cries.

            "I said get out."

            I slowly walked away, wanting to collapse on the floor in fear, but too much pride. I was a Son, dammit! But when I touched the doorknob, I gave him one last look. He seemed to be looking at the spot on the wall where I was. With a resigned sigh, I left, knowing things weren't well at all.

~*~*~*~

            I loved Bra to death, she was the sister I never had; she was my best friend in the whole entire world. But I wanted to kill her at this moment. She kept on banging on the door, demanding to know what happened between Trunks and I. I guess she felt his ki, and saw my face, and put two and two together.

            "Pan Son, open this damn door right now or else!" she screamed for the millionth time.

            I felt like laughing at her. Bra couldn't do a damn thing to me. I knew, she knew it, so I didn't see the point in threatening me.

            I thought about Trunks's face and felt bad. I was wrong. Real wrong. I knew he was sensitive about that, and he confided that to me, like a best friend would. And I used it against him. "I'm a stupid bitch," I muttered. I was just as bad as him, I knew I hurt him…

            "PAN!!!!!!!"

            I growled, Bra was messing up my quiet time. 

            "SHUT THE HELL UP, BRA! I'M NOT OPENING THE DOOR, AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU CAN COME IN WITHOUT BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR, AND I KNOW YOU WON'T!"

            There was quiet, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally som – what in the hell?

            There appeared Bra, holding Goten's arm, a huge glare on her face. Instant transmission is a bitch, you know.

            "Can I please have some privacy?" I brazenly asked. I didn't want to listen to Bra's psychobabble analyzing bullshit.

            She frowned. "No, until you tell me what's wrong! Trunks keeps on muttering about how you're a bitch, and some shit about abortion… Omigosh, you two had sex didn't you and you want to get rid of your love child!"

            I shook my head. "You are so stupid, Bra, it's nothing like that…"

            "Then what is it? Huh, huh? Tell me, I'm your best friend! Besides, you two should make up, you two are so cute together, I mean I told mom about you guys' date and we planned out your whole wedding and everything!" she babbled.

            I finally got pissed off. I'm sick of everyone saying I should do this, I should do that. "You wanna know what fucking happened huh?" I yelled. "Well, I'll tell you! Trunks and I got into a fight, he pissed me off, so I insulted him with the fact that your parents wanted an abortion when they found out Bulma was pregnant! Yep, that's why he's calling me a bitch! But he fucking deserves it!"

            Before I knew it, Bra slapped me. My first reaction was knock the shit out of her, but I just couldn't. Her face was totally livid, and I was sort of scared.

            "No wonder Trunks is pissed off at you. You know that he's sensitive about that. That was low, Pan. Way low," she reprimanded. "Listen, I know you are disappointed at my brother, but two wrongs don't make it right."

            "Yeah well, a negative and a negative makes a positive so…" I muttered, she gave me a and Goten [he found my joke amusing at least] a glare.

            "Forgive him. Both of you need to forgive each other. I mean, after all, tomorrow at 9 AM, we are leaving New York… And if you don't make up now, you never will. And I don't want that…" she quietly said.

            I nodded my head, and Goten smiled.

            "Come on Panny, you two must make up! So you can have lots of babies for Chi-Chi and Videl to raise!"

            I almost hit him, but I just ruffled his head, the goofball. I think I would try and talk to him… Depends on how I felt.

~*~*~*~*~

            The last leg of the trip, and Bra and Goten decided to go on a tourist tour of New York. It was on one of those two story buses, the second story wasn't covered. It was a nice view I admit, but bad vibes, very bad vibes. Bra and Goten sat together in one seat, and I was forced into sitting by the Bastard Himself. He was an asshole. And yet still so beautiful – I loved him.

            "And to our left, we have Macy's!" the tour guide said in a fake enthusiastic voice. I wondered how much did he get paid to keep on that fake cheesy smile. Old couples surrounded us, and they seemed very entertained. If I ever became like that when I became older, I would kill myself.

            "Bra, why did we have to go on this?" I muttered to her.

            She just smiled, and gave a small giggle. "Because! It's fun! We just need to relax and see the sights a bit!" 

            "Of course, Princess Pan gets mad when she can't have her damn way, she's just so holy isn't she," Trunks sarcastically said.

            I gave him a huge glare and was about to retaliate when Goten shoved a donut in my mouth. I nearly choked on it, and spit it out.

            "Hey, you wasted a good donut! I was being kind and sharing!" he angrily said. I just gave him the finger. I heard an elderly couple gasp at my "obscene action" but I didn't give a fuck. I was going to bitch at Trunks.

            "Yeah, and of course King Trunks has to be right in every damn way, and we must succumb to his will."

            "Damn straight."

            "You are so fucking conceited!" I screamed. I was dimly aware the tour guide stopped talking and was angrily gaping at me. Guess he's not getting a bonus. One elderly woman covered her ears muttering "The devil's work! The devil's work!" Bra and Goten just shrank in their seats, knowing there was no way to stop me now. I was a living, breathing soap opera.

            "You act like you're holier than everyone, Pan, but in reality, you're just like me! You say I did something unforgivable, but what about you, huh?"

            "You did it first! You're such a bitch, I don't know why I even bother!"

            "I don't know why I bother either!"

            "Then why are you yelling at me if you don't care!"

            "Because I love you!"

            "I love you, too!"

            There was a chorus of "awws" and applause. The elderly couples were muttering something about "married couple". The tour guide seemed kind of pissed. Probably because we took away his limelight. Bra and Goten looked immensely relieved. I looked at the ground shocked, I couldn't believe I admitted it. Trunks face was

            "Could the two people standing up sit down please?" he icily asked.

            We gave each other shy smiles and sat down, holding each other's hands. 

            "Good idea, Bra, glad we took this tour."

~*~*~*~*~

            I sat at the bank of the river, thinking about that fateful trip to New York. Things definitely weren't the same since. Well, as soon as we landed, everyone began asking when was Trunks's and my wedding. Bulma and Chi-Chi were disappointed to find out no grandchildren were coming out. Besides, I'm only 21!

            Vegeta was very amused to discover that Trunks and I were in a relationship. He started teasing me during our training sessions, and I was pissed off to the point where I turned Super Saiyan and knocked him out. But now when I think of it, I think he was just trying to push me to that limit. Besides truthfully I didn't mind those jokes…

            Richard kept on harassing me, and Trunks, being the sweetheart he is, punched him a bit, and threatened him. My sorority sisters decided **not** to kick me out, solely because I had Trunks for  boyfriend, so I decided to leave, I can't stand fake people.

            Everyone was curious to know if Trunks and I were going to marry, but, it was too soon for that. I wouldn't mind it, and a year from now, I definitely could envision myself saying vows to him. I loved him, and I know that I always will, and I know that he loves me. I wanted to be with him and I even wanted to have a little boy and a girl, the boy looking like a mini Trunks and a girl looking like a mini me. Or boy twins both looking like Trunks. That was my secret fantasy. But I knew we had to take everything step by step, and that was fine with me, as long as I could be near him. I looked at my watch, and realized it was almost time for me to get ready for work. Bra was late in picking me up.

            The car honked, and I saw Bra, full of shopping bags in the car and a sheepish grin.

            "I'm sorry, hehe, um, I'm not sure how you're gonna fit it," she said with an innocent smile.

            I laughed, glad some things didn't change at all.

~*~*~*~

            THE END!!!!!!! OMG, THIS IS THE 3RD FUCKING TIME IVE DONE THIS!!!!!!!!! THE END!!!!!!!!! And this time better work, too. Lol, hope you enjoyed it! I did. Love you all.. ^.^

~Ryoko#2001


End file.
